


Deficit

by HirilElfwraith



Series: Bioluminescence [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirilElfwraith/pseuds/HirilElfwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is not, in fact, a vain man.</p><p>Not physically, at any rate.</p><p>A 221B ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deficit

He wasn’t a handsome man by any means. Underbite; sharp cheekbones sloping to gaunt, undefined chin; squinting, wide-set eyes unnaturally pale; unruly dark curls straggling across his broad, pasty forehead. He scowled at his reflection, hating how his nose wrinkled as his scraggly brows drew together, and turned away. Experimentation with other cuts and colors of hair had only made him look worse, and the facial hair was an unmitigated disaster. 

Sherlock sighed wearily and dragged his hands down his face, groaning. He straightened the collar of his purple shirt and tugged at the bottom of his sable jacket, aggressively tailored like most of his wardrobe. It was less from vanity than defiance—play it up, showcase the lanky limbs and ugly face, pretend it was desirable _(hideous)._

He huffed out a tired breath, running a hand through his curls as he wandered into the kitchen. John glanced up, a fond smile curving his mouth. “Jesus, Sherlock,” he breathed, leaning up to gently kiss the corner of Sherlock’s strange, flat lips. Sherlock shifted uneasily, posture defensive _(I know I know I know why John of all people why do you have to say it)_ but John seemed unfazed, merely reaching up to curl his fingers through Sherlock’s dark mop. 

He stiffened with surprise when John whispered, completely sincere, “God, you’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> The language used here does not, in fact, reflect my opinions of Sherlock/Benedict Cumberbatch's appearance. I think he's gorgeous. However, due to the nature of human self-image and the fact that Sherlock is disinclined to making friends with people more likely to insult than compliment his physical appearance, I don't think he'd be terribly pleased with his own looks. God, that man has so many issues.


End file.
